Percy's New Job
by Chaney
Summary: Percy's just gotten the position of personal bodyguard to the prince while he stays in his vacation home. He's completely worried about meeting such an important and unbelievably hot man. ModernAU fluff. Arthur/Percival.


**As of 8/7/11 Percival has JUST been added to the list of available characters. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><em>I tried to avoid posting any explicit content on this account for fear of repercussions, however the setup of this story renders editing the explicit content out impossible. Please be advised that the following story is <span>only for readers over the age of 17<span>._

_Summary: Percy's just gotten the position of personal bodyguard to the prince while he stays in his vacation home. He's completely worried about meeting such an important and unbelievably hot man. ModernAU fluff. Arthur/Percival._

* * *

><p>Oh God, oh God, oh God. Oh holy fucking ball of shit, he was about to meet royalty. His palms were sweating so much the sides of his <em>oh God completely wrinkled<em> trousers had large wet handprints. Next to him, his best friend Lance placed a dry and calm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Percy. He's much nicer than whatever you're picturing, I promise."

And what was he picturing... A man shorter than himself - everyone was - who is angry at his intimidating stature and used his considerable power of self to bend him down lower, and maybe the man would lash out and strike his backside to punish him for his insolence, and-

"Percy?"

He was getting ahead of himself. "It's fine, Lance," he assured his friend. "I'm fine. Should I call him sire or your majesty? Or is that only for the king?"

Lance gave a small laugh and said, "Stick with sire, just to be safe."

Just then the sleek black towncar they had been waiting on pulled up in front of them. A tall, thin man exited first and bounded up to them. "Lance!" he called out before wrapping the other in a hug. Lance patted him on the back and they separated with a smile. "It's been too long."

"Indeed," Lance agreed. He turned his attention to Percy and introduced them. "Merlin, this is Percy, the new guard for the Eastern House. Percy, this is Merlin. He's Arthur's personal assistant."

"Not that he does much in the way of assisting," a voice drawled from behind Merlin. Percy's eyes shot up to zero in on the owner of the new voice. Blonde, tanned, fit, dressed in shiny things. It was him. He wanted to introduce himself, wanted to make a witty remark, wanted to do any number of other things that were probably considered treasonous, but his voice escaped him. Instead, he watched as the man stood there with a bemused smirk as bags surrounding his feet. Merlin flitted back to his side and grabbed two of the bags. "And?" the man raised an eyebrow at him.

Merlin stared at him, wide-eyed, and continued, "And you have two arms that work just fine too, Arthur." Arthur pursed his lips and huffed. Percy's senses came back to him and he started forward, leaning down to grab a bag. As he was bent over, one hand closing around a handle, when a hand fell on his bicep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked him.

Percy dropped the back and stood ramrod straight. "I, uh, I...wanted to help. Sire," he stuttered out, mentally cursing his lack of sophistication.

"I don't believe I know you," Arthur said, "therefore I don't believe this is your job. Lance?"

Lance walked up to them and did introductions. "Sire, your new personal bodyguard for the Eastern House, Percival Armstrong. The third. Percy, this is Arthur Pendragon, Prince of New Albion."

"Percival, is it?" Arthur stuck out a hand. Percy stared at it for a moment in disbelief before capturing it in his own with a wide smile. He was shaking the prince's hand. And God, he must moisturize because it was _so smooth_. Suddenly he was aware of his own rough, sweaty palms, but still Arthur was enthusiastically shaking his hand, finally letting go with a surprised smile. "Nice grip," he commented. "Surely strong enough for the job, I'm guessing."

Percy made a small noise of happiness that he refused to acknowledge the high pitch of and followed Lance and _Prince Arthur_ inside the large vacation home Percy would be shadowing the prince at for the next two months.

* * *

><p>Percy had grown considerably more comfortable around the prince after the first month. He had to be close to the man every moment they were out of the grounds. Shopping together, eating together, going to publicity events together. Percy knew it was his job, he knew he was this close because he was supposed to be protecting the man, but he couldn't help but feel like it was something more. Percy was quiet by choice. He liked to keep his thoughts to himself because they had a tendency to turn into wild fantasies he didn't want to accidentally blurt out loud. Like his current thought of Arthur, who was silently reading a newspaper in a chair across the room from him, bending him over the kitchen table and stuffing his cock so deep that-<p>

"...and it should be over by noon but one never really knows, what with the press that likes to never shut up." Oh God, Arthur had been telling him something while he was fantasizing. He tried to look alert and made a humming noise of assent, hoping he hadn't needed to respond to anything.

Apparently he hadn't because Arthur stood with a "Great! Let's get going then," and they were rushing into the towncar with Lance and one other guard. On the bumpy ride wherever it was they were headed Lance leaned over to him and whispered, "Factory opening ceremony. The prince will say a few words about the establishment, field questions, and we'll be off." Percy smiled gratefully at his friend.

Once they arrived Percy frowned at the setting. He knew the security team would have done their job scouting the facility before they had arrived, and he knew all he had to do was stand next to the prince. But he would have felt a lot better if the place they were to be standing wasn't on a raised podium in the center of a large atrium surrounded by three floors of windowed offices, or as Percy called them, sneaky little hidey holes. He sighed. These types of settings made him tense, he jumped at every shadow thinking someone was attacking.

They were greeted with cheers from the building's workers and citizens who had just shown up to see the Prince. Arthur raised his hand in a polite greeting to everyone and took the stage. Percy stood just off to his left and a little behind, eyes darting back and forth across the windows. Arthur was drawling on and on, far longer than Percy knew one could speak about a business opening, when a glint of metal drew his eye. He cautiously turned his gaze to where he thought he saw the light and - there! Movement. He was sure of it. He raised his wrist and began whispering to alert the security team patrolling the building when he saw the movement again far too clearly. It was a gun, and it was locking on to its target. Percy jumped without thinking, without even knowing if the gun would fire, desperately trying to put himself between his prince and the weapon before Arthur could get hurt.

He wasn't entirely sure what happened after that moment. He remembered Arthur's shout of surprise. He remembered a lot of other screaming, and for a moment he worried he hadn't made it, that he had failed. After that he remembered no more.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened to a dim glow. He blinked to clear his groggy vision and focused on his surroundings. The beeps and smells and white walls helped him draw a quick conclusion: he was in hospital. A shuffle next to him drew his attention and he saw Arthur lean forward in his chair, a large smile on his face. "You're awake," he whispered.<p>

Percy furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "What happened?"

Arthur turned toward the guard in the room with them and shooed him out the door before turning back to Percy. "You saved my life, that's what happened!" He patted Percy lightly on the arm. "You got in front of me just as the gun went off and it caught you in the shoulder. You've been out of surgery for a bit now. The doctors said everything went well and you should be able to leave soon."

Percy smiled at him. He tried to speak, but his voice caught on a cough. Surprising Percy with his gentleness, Arthur grabbed a cup of water from the table and helped him sip some. "Thank you, sire," he said gratefully.

"You've taken a shot for me, it's okay if you want to call me 'Arthur,'" the man told him. He continued on with the story. "It was Morgana, can you believe that? Apparently she had teamed up with some second cousin or aunt, or whatever relative, who convinced her that if she could just kill me then she would have the crown. Ridiculous. This isn't the twelve-hundreds, she can't coup the throne and get away with it. She must have been plotting for a while, too, because she had ridiculously good aim. You know, your shoulder is just about the height of my forehead."

Percy laughed in incredulity of the story, the situation, the conversation. Everything. He'd just been shot and now the prince was fawning over him. He was obviously still under the effects of pain medication because completely without his consent the words just began to pour out.

"Your hair looks amazing in this light, Arthur. God, I want to touch it. I bet it's as soft as your hands. Oh, I want to feel your hands again."

Arthur blinked wide eyes at him, jaw snapping shut.

Percy stared back, realizing he would normally never have said what he just said and not really sure how it managed to get out.

Then Arthur's hand, which had still been resting on Percy's arm, began to caress him. Arthur drew his wrist up so that his fingers danced up and down Percy's muscled forearm. Arthur's fingers reached toward Percy's face, tracing his lips. "I admit I have thought of it. All those times we've been out together."

Percy's breathing sped up, his monitor beeping slightly faster.

"And you know," he drawled out. "It wouldn't be entirely inappropriate of me to...show my thanks, as it were."

Percy was very aware of the fact he was in a hospital gown and not trousers when Arthur's hands trailed back down his body and under the sheets. He gasped as Arthur's smooth fingers wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock.

"The doctor said you couldn't do anything stressful or go back to work right away," Arthur told him while his palm worked him up and down. "But I tend to find a release very relaxing, don't you?" He asked. Percy could only give a low whine in reply.

His heart was pounding now and Arthur was forced to flip off the monitor before it brought in a nurse. He threw a hand over his mouth to cover the noise of surprise he made when the prince threw back the coverings and leaned down to lick his cock, tasting the wetness that had gathered at the top. His other hand tentatively reached up and threaded through the blonde locks of Arthur's hair.

Arthur bobbed his head, taking as much of Percy into his mouth as he could. He drew back and worked his tongue around the head. His fingers twisted lightly at the base, then pumped harder. Percy clenched Arthur's hair in his hand as he thrust up into Arthur's mouth. He reveled in the ability to trace the inside of Arthur's mouth with his cock. As he began to let out soft moans filled with Arthur's name, Arthur lifted his head and used both hands to work Percy. Percy let out a cry and came into Arthur's hand, come flowing between his fingers.

Percy slumped back against the pillows as Arthur stepped to the sink to wash himself clean. He returned with a damp towel and used it to gently wipe Percy's cock, eventually tucking him back under the gown and replacing the sheets. Arthur gave him a satisfied smile, Percy was still having trouble processing everything that had just happened.

Arthur returned to the seat he had been resting in when Percy woke up. He crossed his legs and threaded his fingers in his lap.

"As it happens, I might be in need of a _personal_ bodyguard at my main house. I should think you've already proven yourself capable of protecting me. I hope you'll consider the _position_ it could be," Arthur spoke to him, lazily.

Oh God, Percy thought. Holy fucking ball of shit, he was about to move in with royalty. He smiled. "You've got me as long as you need me, Arthur."


End file.
